


An Instrument of Indebtedness

by Plastraa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, M/M, angsty, author is bad at finishing things, forced bond saves people from snakebites, forced cohabitation, reluctant bondmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastraa/pseuds/Plastraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No good deed goes unpunished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Instrument of Indebtedness

“Why are you still here Potter?”

Harry popped another soldier of toast into his mouth and shrugged.

“I thought I told you to get out.” Despite his words Severus placed a hot cup of tea in front of Harry and took the seat opposite stirring the yolk of his egg with his own toast. 

Harry sighed.

“You know I can’t just get out Severus. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” he shrugged “till the end…until death do us part.” 

At the last bit he could feel the tension in the room and was on his feet with his wand aimed in Severus’ direction, the other man’s wand already pointing at Harry’s forehead. The breakfast on the table between them now completely forgotten. 

They stood like that for long moments until Harry could take it no longer, he was tired of the whole situation. 

“Listen Severus, I don’t want to die, but I won’t kill you either. So we're just going to have to try to deal with this.” At the last word he put his wand on the table and sat down to continue eating. 

Severus gave a strangled scream and turned to leave the room. Harry could hear doors slamming throughout the house. He sighed, why had he thought this would get easier? Bonding to Severus Snape, whose idea was that? 

It had been the same for the two weeks they'd been there, every conversation ending in drawn wands , shouting, and slamming doors. 

Harry was just finishing his last bit of tea when Severus entered the room again, and came toward Harry with a predatory look in his eyes. Harry felt a shiver run up his spine but had no time to react before Severus was on him, dragging him to his feet and slamming him up against the heavy cherry wood Welsh dresser. The crockery on the shelves rattled dangerously behind Harry, and he put up his hands to protect his head in case something fell down. 

“Why did you do this to me Potter, you should have let me DIE!” Severus yelled the last word in Harry’s face before leaning down and crushing Harry’s lips beneath his. There was nothing gentle about the kiss and yet Harry could feel himself react to it, his hands lowered of their own accord to twine in Severus’ hair and clutch at the nape of his neck. He knew it was the bond, but that didn't stop a small moan escaping his throat. Severus pulled him closer bending Harry back, pressing his spine against the corner of the dresser. It was uncomfortable, but not enough that Harry was willing to end the kiss. 

And then it was over and Severus was on the other side of the room with his hand at his lips as he glared at Harry.

“Still don’t want to kill me Potter?” He asked, his voice a rough whisper in the quiet room.

“Was that meant to convince me?” Harry’s voice held disbelief, this was apparently not the answer Severus expected and his eyes narrowed. 

“Don’t pretend you enjoyed that Potter.” He sneered.

“I don’t know, except for the severing my spine on the dresser it wasn’t bad. We could always work on it.” Harry sat down pretending a composure he didn’t feel. 

With one last evil look at Harry Severus swept from the room.

As the door closed behind Severus Harry put shaking hands on the table and took deep calming breaths. Something had to give before one of them did end up killing the other.


End file.
